Your Computer Vol.1 No.3
This issue is dated October 1981 and cost 50p Regulars Contents / Editorial - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (7) Computer Club: Liverpool tries computers in youth centre - 1 page (11) : Liverpool is hardly famous for its computer clubs; in recent months it has been brought to our attention more as a centre of rioting and social deprivation. Our report this month is not on a Liverpool computer club as such, but on an interesting new experiment in community computing, writes Duncan Scot. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell & Trevor Sharples - 1 page (55) Fingertips - David Pringle - 2 pages (60-61) Store Guide - 1 page (75) Competition Corner - 1 page (77) News News Headlines - 2 pages (8-9) *'Database for Sharp MZ-80K': Newbear Computing produce database for Sharp MZ-80K (8) *'Latest Computer Chess Games': Vulcan Electronics release Executive Chess, Chess Champion Mark V & Super System IV (8) *'Hand-held New Brain sold to Grundy' (8) *'Utility ROM for Atom': by Willow Software (8) *'Acornsoft Launches Plug-In WP Pack': Wordpack, Atom Forth, Mathspacks 2 and 3, Peeko-processor and Games Pack 8 (8) *'Interface produced for ZX80/81': by Bolton Electronics (8) *'ZX-80/81 chess program': - ZXChess I by Artic Computing (9) *'Prestel TV's go Public' (9) *'Microtan add-ons developed by Tangerine User Group' (9) *Special Atom keyboard for the physically handicapped (9) *'BBC Computer Goes to ICL': Acorn announce BBC computers to be manufactured by Cleartone and ICL (9) *Maplin to tour 5 major UK cities with Atari roadshow (9) *'Green paper on copyright' (9) *'New viewdata adapters' (9) Reviews Varied Standards in ZX Program Survey - 3 pages (16-18) : The ZX range of computers is, arguably, the world's most popular. But not all the software for the ZX computers is of the highest standard. In this article Eric Deeson takes a sample of ZX programs on sale and devises his own methods for rating their quality. Key:- Doc: Documentation, Loa: Loading, Scr: Screen Layout, EoU: Ease of Use, Fun: Functional Value, Pro: Programming Quality, Gra: Graphics and Nov: Novelty Features Review: Tandy's Colour Computer - 2½ pages (12-14) : The TRS-80 Colour Computer is Tandy's answer to the Commodore Vic-20. Tim Hartnell runs through its key features including its game-playing ability and its potential for expansion. Prices start at £349 for a basic system with 4K of memory Interview: Chris Curry of Acorn - 2 pages (20-21) : Chis Curry's Cambridge company, Acorn, is beginning to emerge as one of the strongest personal computer firms in Britain. Its main product, the Acorn Atom, has proved both popular and reliable. The company won the coveted contract to design and build the computer to be marketed by the BBC and accompany the BBC's planned computer literacy series. Chris Curry talks to Duncan Scot. High Resolution Displays on the VIC-20 - 2 pages (29-30) : The Vic-20 is a versatile machine capable of displaying normal alpha-numeric characters, user-definable characters and high-resolution point plotting. In this first of a series of articles on programming the Vic-20 Nick Hampshire explains how. Flowcharting: The Art of Writing Programs - 2 pages (32-33) : Drawing flowcharts before writing programs is a habit which can save many hours of debugging. It is not difficult and the symbols are easy to learn, argues Colin Woodford. A Peek and a Poke on the Acorn Atom - 2 pages (35,37) : Even if you understand the principles of the Peek and Poke functions you might not realise how useful they can be when it comes to writing programs. Tim Hartnell works through some examples to demonstrate the main principles and then writes his own board game, making full use of the screen. Old or New ZX ROM: How to Make the Switch - 2 pages (39-40) : Converting programs written for the old Rom ZX-80 to run under the new Rom is time-consuming. Many owners of the new Rom have preferred to scrap their old programs and start building a new collection. In this article Stephen Adams presents his own alternative — putting both Roms into the ZX-80 and switching between them. Review: Microtan 65 - 3 pages (45-47) : The construction of the kit version of the Tangerine Microtan was described by John Dawson in Your Computer June/July 1981. This review covers the use of the Microtan central processor unit and Tanex boards. Project: Controlling Electric Motors - 3 pages (50-51,53) : In his last article John Dawson showed how a radio-controlled transmitter and receiver could be used with a computer, and built a radio-controlled pen recorder. Having shown in principle that a computer can be used as a remote device he now explains how DC electric motors can be controlled. Type-Ins J-Checkers - Game of Strategy - 3 pages (24-26) :J-Checkers has been written in Basic to illustrate many of the concepts underlying computer-based games. Many of the ideas John White presents will be useful when you write your own games. Software File - 6 pages (64-65,67,69-71) *Innocent Indexing (ZX-81) - Tim Goldingham (64) *Green-Eyed Monster (ZX-80) - P Connell (64-65) *Exam Marks (ZX-81) - G A Genever (65,67) *The Plough (ZX-81) - William Cartwright (67) *Latest Score (ZX-80) - Terence Wilson (67) *Punters' Draw (Pet) - J Consadine (69) *Least Sqaures (Atom) - Kevin Polston (69) *Bulls and Cows (Microtan) - Graham Richards (70) *Strings and Arrays (Atom) - Derek Haslam (71) *Consult the Oracle (ZX-81) - D A Walker (71) Adverts Games * Sinclair Research - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1 & Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 2 * Phipps Associates - The ZX81 Pocket Book - page 14 * Macronics - 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Nightmare Park, Dragon Maze, Planetoids, Lap Record - page 22 * Bug-Byte - Atom Invaders, Atom Breakout, Pinball, Star Trek, Fruit Machine, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Golf - page 22 * Molimerx - Shuttle - page 23 * Video Software - Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market - page 36 * Quicksilva - QS Defender - page 48 * Doric Computer Services - The Oracle's Cave - page 52 * Bridge Software - 1k Games, Galaxy Invaders - page 54 * JRS Software - Slalom, Black Holes - page 58 * Hewson Consultants - Space Intruders, Planet Lander - page 68 * Timedata - Brkout / Ack-Ack, Shell Game / Invaders, Breakout / Cupball / 3D Maze / Simon 2, Pinball / Letters / Spacewar / Drive - page 74 * Acornsoft - Games Pack 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 & 7 - page 76 * Program Power - Lunar Lander, Invader Force, 3D Asteroids, Alien Maze, Space Storm, Star Trek, Othello, Demon Dungeon, Dambusters, Zombies / Demovaders / Laser Fight, Labyrinth / Slot Racer, Minefield / Snake / Awari, Territory / Aztec - page 78 * Control Technology - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Tape Book 50, Tape Book VIC 15, Tape Book VIC 30, Atom Pack Alpha - page 79 * Michael Orwin Software - Cassette One - page 80 * Microtanic Software - Games 1, Games 2, Games 3, Games 4, Adventure Game - page 80 * Silversoft - Star Trek, Games Pack 1 - page 82 Magazines *Practical Computing - page 66 Other *MicroStyle - Page 4 *Silicon Chip - Page 5 *Chromasonic Electronics - Page 6 *Midwich Computer Company Limited; Richard Francis; Flowchart Systems - Page 10 *WHSmith - Page 15 *ComServe; Essential Software Company - Page 19 *Off Records - Page 22 *Arfon Microelectronics Ltd - Page 27 *Acorn Computer - Page 28 *Office Systems; Q-Tek Systems - Page 31 *Intelligent Artefacts Limited; Michael Cox Information Services; William Stuart Systems Ltd; ICL-CES - Page 34 *Acornsoft - Page 36 *Memotech; Diskwise Ltd; Tempus - Page 38 *Sinclair Research - Pages 41-44 *Eltec Services Ltd; Micro-80 - Page 48 *Tangerine Computer Systems Ltd - Page 49 *Melbourne House; DK'Tronics - Page 52 *HCCS Associates; Prentice-Hall International - Page 54 *Commodore - Pages 56-57 *IO Systems Ltd; Bug-Byte; Twickenham Computer Centre Ltd - Page 58 *Compec '81 - Page 59 *Lowe Electronics - Pages 62-63 *Pristine Electronics; M D R (Interfaces) Ltd - Page 66 *Computer Publications; Audio Computers - Page 68 *Maplin Electronic Services Ltd - Page 72 *Adda Computers - Page 73 *Brighton Computer Centre; Interface - Page 74 *Silicon Centre; Personal Computer Palace - Page 76 *Cambridge Learning Limited; Abacus Electronics - Page 78 *Computers For All - Page 79 *Compshop Ltd - Page 81 *Linsac; D. Bruce Electronics - Page 82 *Silica Shop - Page 83 *Byteshop Computerland - Page 84 Analysis Other Credits Staff Writer :Bill Bennett Production Editor :Toby Wolpe Production Assistant :John Liebmann Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Tim Hartnell, Eric Deeson, Nick Hampshire, Colin Woodford, Stephen Adams, John Dawson, David Pringle, Trevor Sharples Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell Issue Index Your Computer Issue 003 Your Computer Issue 003 Category:Your Computer Issues Category:IPC Business Press Magazines Category:Magazines released in 1981 Category:Magazines cover-dated 1981